


Blooming

by Reianly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reianly/pseuds/Reianly
Summary: Yoshiko and Hanamaru enjoy the fireworks of New Years together.A lot of fluff.





	Blooming

The first fireworks exploded with a loud bang, and their light reflected on the young girls' faces. The next following bursts didn't wait, now filling the night blue sky with flowers of all sizes and colors.  
  
The self-proclaimed fallen angel lowered her glance to her friend ; the girl had lit-up eyes, and a huge smile spread across her face. Seeing her loved one so happy made Yoshiko smile as well, and she felt her cheeks heating up a little as she glanced again at the sky.  
  
"Happy New Year, Zuramaru." The dark-haired girl said, her voice covering the bursts.  
"Happy New Year, Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru giggled back. Now, the loud detonations in the sky compensated the silence between them again.  
  
Yoshiko opened her mouth, letting a cloud of hot air appearing in front of it.  
"I'm happy... you agreed to celebrate New Years with me, Zuramaru. Thank you." She said calmly, almost too quiet for Hanamaru to not hear it ; she eventually looked up at Hanamaru's face. Her nose was a little red from the cold, as well as her cheeks. _That's cute,_ Yoshiko thought to herself.  
"I'm so glad you asked me in the first place, Yoshiko-chan. I'm really happy too!" Hanamaru answered, glancing back at Yoshiko. "You're the one I should be thanking, zura."  
Yoshiko's eyes lit up, and she felt her cheeks burning again, stronger this time. Her heart pounding, she tried to hide the red on her face by looking away.  
"Y-You're right. Spending New Years with the fallen angel Yohane herself is something special, after all. You're one lucky little demon!"  
Unexpectedly, Hanamaru laughed quietly.  
"I sure am, zura." She soflty let out.  
Now, Yoshiko could feel her entire face turning red. How could Hanamaru be so sweet? She was the real angel here.  
  
Eventually, the fireworks came to an end. As everyone clapped and cheered at this grand finale, Yoshiko couldn't bring herself to look at Hanamaru again. She could still feel her heart beating fast.  
  
"Yoshiko-chan, this was amazing zura!" Hanamaru started, catching Yoshiko off-guard.  
"O-Oh yes, it sure was!" Yoshiko answered quickly, almost stuttering on her words. "I-I mean, for the mere common of mortals. Fallen angels like me cannot comprehend the celebrations of humans, so ephemeral, while my existence is bound to-"   
"Oh, so you won't come with me at the temple to continue the party?" Hanamaru pouted.  
 _Oh no, I've done it,_ Yoshiko thought.   
"That's not it!" she began with, "I-I think, I can bless you further with my presence... if you want me to?" the fallen angel added after a silence. Hanamaru's face changed to her usual angelic smile.  
"Of course! I'd be glad to party with Yohane!"  
"It's Yo- huh?" Yoshiko tried to correct her friend as per usual, before realizing... and blushing again. The other girl noticed, and giggled.  
"I really am blessed to spend New Years with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you, I'm Reian!
> 
> I'm a huge YoshiMaru fan, so I decided to give a shot at writing some!  
> English is not my native language so there might be some grammar errors, I apologize for that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy work~


End file.
